Sueños Por Regalar
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Ella es como un solecito recién nacido, tan pequeña y frágil que puede romperse, pero alumbra más que cualquier estrella nocturna. Y la empieza a amar. Drabble Jasper/Nessie. Reeditado.


**Discliamer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo de S. Meyer, así sea.

* * *

—**Sueños Para Regalar—**

_¡Ah, principito! He comprendido poco a poco tu pequeña vida melancólica._

**&.**

Ella es como un solecito recién nacido, tan pequeña y frágil que puede romperse, pero que alumbra más que cualquier estrella nocturna, más que la propia luna. Y la empieza a amar desde el primer momento que la ve. La ama casi como ama a Alice, con la misma intensidad pero con diferente amor.

La observa con la vista empañada por las emociones que le brotan del corazón, es que no sabe, no recuerda, en qué momento fue el preciso instante en que la pequeña se coló tan dentro de su corazón —si es que tiene—, no comprende cómo un ser tan hermoso pueda quererlo tanto como él a ella y cómo haya hecho para llegar a ocupar el puesto del tío consentido de la niñita.

Tal vez fueron las tardes de lluvia, esas en las que solía ir con Alice a cazar, pero que ahora dedica enteramente a ella, para contarle los cuentos de Cenicientas con escobas y Blanca Nieves con seis duendes, porque Gruñón no cuenta, Jasper piensa que es igual que él y no quiere enturbiarle la mente a su sobrinita. O las mañanas en las que la acompaña a tomar el chocolate caliente con galletas de canela, para endulzar la vida, sentados los dos en la cocina, ella sobre sus piernas de él y él sobre una silla.

Es allí, justo cuando la nenita sumerge la galleta en la espumosa bebida, que se le queda viendo a los ojos, con sus enormes lamparitas marrones, que lo escrutan hasta lo más profundo, tratando de descubrir qué es lo que piensa su tío consentido, pero ella sólo quiere que le diga una verdad.

Jasper sólo le sonríe y le pregunta qué es lo que le pasa. La niña deja la galletita a medio morder en el borde del plato, suspira y le pregunta.

—Tío, ¿es cierto que las mariposas son sueños que se salen de la imaginación porque quieren conocer a las flores?

Jasper la ve con admiración, porque tampoco sabe como esa pequeña personita puede llegar a ser tan cálida y especial, tan inteligente y con una imaginación que hace que la inocencia se le cuele de nuevo a su vida de él, cuando hace demasiado tiempo lo había abandonado.

Quiere creer que las mariposas sí son sueños escapados para que él valla por algunas y se las meta a su propia imaginación. Cierto, ahora lo sabe. Él no necesita de mariposas que se escapan para volver a soñar, porque ahora ya tiene quien le enseñe a soñar. Su pequeña sobrina favorita.

—Si, Nessie. Las mariposas son sueños que se escapan porque quieren conocer a las flores, que son los sueños de la vida — La niña lo mira con los ojos más grandes que pueda tener y con una sonrisa enorme le dice que le encanta la idea, que las mariposas son muy inteligentes al escaparse — Y ¿sabes? Las más bonitas mariposas se esconden tras un rayito de sol. Allí están las más hermosas.

Eso es cierto. Porque se lo contó Alice hace muchos años, casi cuando apenas se habían conocido, pero desde entonces lo ha tenido presente en su vida y a pesar del sol, ha querido encontrar a las mejores mariposas para regalárselas a Alice, y otras a Nessie.

—Entonces, vamos.

¿A dónde? Jasper no lo sabe, pero coge de la mano a la niña de sus ojos y corre con ella hacia el prado donde ellos dos juegan en las tardes nubladas, por allí suele haber demasiadas mariposas. Llegan al lugar y la nena saca quién sabe de donde unas bonitas redes. De seguro que Esme las hizo, siempre le ha gustado tejer toda clase de objetos raros en sus tardes libres. Ahora ya sabe para qué están allí.

—Vamos a cazar a las más bonitas para que Tía Alice, Tía Rosalie, Abue Esme y Mami Bella puedan soplarle y así tener lindos sueños. Después las dejaré libres.

Allí van los dos, en una mañana nublada, típica de Forks, tratando de encontrar a las más bellas mariposas para regalar. Nessie sabe buscar, esperar, porque Jasper la ve sentarse sobre la hierba húmeda, viendo una dalia que se mece al compás del viento, mientras una mariposa amarilla se posa sobre ella y abre sus alas, la niña coge la red y de a poquito a poco la atrapa dentro de ella.

Tío Jasper sigue buscando pero no encuentra una mariposa que le guste para regalar. Se le encoge el corazón cuando Nessie hace un puchero, porque le duele privar a la mariposa de su libertad por algunas horas, pero sólo será hasta cuando regresen todas las chicas del centro comercial, entonces la volverá a dejar libre.

La pequeña niña sigue cazando mariposas verdes y moradas para que las pueda regalar, sólo las más especiales, y Jasper sigue contemplando a su sobrina sin tener ninguna mariposa que regalarle a Alice. De pronto siente como la niña tira de su mano, le señala detrás de un abeto como un rayito de sol, perezoso y que apenas va saliendo, alumbra a una mariposa roja, sabe que la niña con sólo mirarlo le dice que esa es para Tía Alice pero que la debe de cazar él. A Jasper no le queda de otra más que ir por ella, aunque el rayito de sol le dé tantito en la cara, no importa, la mariposa es para su esposa y se la merece.

Entonces, allí van los dos con cuatro preciosas mariposas para regalar y que después van a liberar, eso ni que lo duden. Es ahí también cuando se da cuenta de que Alice le indicó cómo volver a soñar pero fue Nessie la que le enseñó a soplarle a los mejores sueños, como una brisa para volver a vivir.

* * *

Mi primer fic en este fandom, así que no sean malitas y díganme si les gustó o no, porque apenas empiezo, de todas maneras, amé el fic, amo a Jasper y más si está e tío consentidor con Nessie. Muchas gracias a Krisy Weasley por betearmeel fic, esto va para ti nena, porque ya te debo muuuchas. Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews.

**Madame Delacour 07/11/09**

**REEDITADO: 1/1/11**


End file.
